Keeping Your Enemies Close
by Mallorysgirl
Summary: This story takes place a year after In the Shadows is set. Wade starts to question reality and those closest to her. Chapter four now up:
1. Default Chapter

**Keeping your enemies close**

Authors note: Yay I've finished my coursework. So I can now get back to writing fan fic.

I started thinking about this idea after I wrote **In the Shadows**. But I wasn't ready to run with it until now.

Disclaimer: Ok I know I don't own Sliders. If I had Jerry would have be in my office and (more importantly on my desk) more times than he was on set! I would have begged Sabrina to stay. And if I had been stupid enough to bring in Maggie's character, she wouldn't have gone near Quinn without Wade giving her an ass kickin! (Please no complaints from Maggie fans. I need to vent my frustration somehow)

ON WITH THE STORY

_Wade was running! She didn't know how long she had been, but she knew it was long enough. Her body ached! Her legs hurt! And it felt like this corridor went on forever. _

_Above her all she could hear was the ear piercing sirens, telling the guards that she'd escaped. All of a sudden the sirens stopped and everything went dark. _

_Wade froze! Listening for something, anything. But she heard or felt nothing. Not until a strong pair of hands pulled her into the light. And then she saw his face. And those blue eyes. _

"_Quinn," she cried, jumping into his arms. But he wouldn't hold her. He just stood motionless. Wade pulled back and gasped! Quinn's face had altered. His sparkling blue eyes had transformed to one's that possessed a stony expression. Quinn had changed. Changed into a Kromagg._

And Wade woke up screaming!

* * *

Wade woke up screaming. She was screaming so loud, that she woke Quinn who was sleeping beside her.

"Shh," he soothed pulling her close. "It's alright Wade. I'm here baby. I'm here,"

Quinn held her tightly, wanting to shield her from the nightmares that had been plaguing her since he had rescued her. That was well over a year ago and they didn't seem to be easing up. It hurt him seeing her so distressed without any ability to stop it. He loved her so much and felt helpless. Just like he had when he found out she'd been taken.

And now that she was pregnant the dreams seemed to be getting worse.

"Wade, please talk to me. Tell me about these dreams," he asked "Talking about them might make them go away,"

"It… It always feels so real," she cried clinging tightly to him "I'm back there Quinn. I'm back at the camp,"

"Wade look at me," he whispered softly putting his hands on her face "You're not there honey. You're here with me and I promise you'll never be back there," she gave him a sad smile "We've started a new life now. Nobody knows who we are. There's no threat. We can have a normal life. You, me…" he placed one of his hands on her swelling stomach "..and little Max,"

Wade dried her eyes "I know. I'm sorry Quinn. Your right I'm just being silly,"

"You're not being silly sweetheart. Nobody could blame you for feeling this way," he reassured her "Try to sleep honey. I'm right here,"

Wade settled back down praying that she would no longer be plagued by her memories. Even if it was only for one night.

* * *

When Quinn woke the next morning he was alone. Making his way downstairs he found Wade preparing breakfast. He stood in the doorway taking in her beautiful sight. She was even more stunning at eight months pregnant. She was so busy buttering toast as she softly sang along with the radio that she didn't feel his strong arms encircle her.

"What are you after?" she asked grinning.

"What am I always after?"

"Well something that at eight months pregnant I may no longer be able to provide," she teased turning in his arms to face him.

Quinn stole a quick kiss "Dirt track mind Wade. I meant a cuddle,"

She eyed him sceptically.

"Although if you think you could manage it!" he grinned wickedly.

"Sit down and eat your breakfast," she laughed placing a plate on the table.

While Quinn sat eating his breakfast Wade carried on cleaning up the kitchen. "What you got planned for today?" Quinn asked chewing away at his food.

"I'm off with Scarlet to look for a pram,"

"I thought you were gonna wait for me to get off work tonight to do that,"

"Shops shut at one Quinn, It's half day closing. It's fine, Scarlet offered," She smiled, carrying on with the task at hand. "Don't forget to pick me up from hers at three-thirty, we've got a hospital appointment remember,"

"Sure.."

* * *

"Wade! Wade!" The whispering was getting louder. Wade looked franticly around her cell, searching madly for the voice that was calling her. 

"What the hell am I doing?" she sighed shaking her head "I'm searching for a voice in a cell too small for a mouse to hide,"

"_Squeak, Squeak!" the voice laughed. _

"_Alright whose there?" Wade asked frustrated. "Come on show yourself. I'm not playing games,"_

_The response she got was one of laughter "The games haven't started yet Wade. But they will soon enough,"_


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"The games haven't started yet. But they will soon! What the hell does that mean?"

"Sorry Wade. I don't understand?" Quinn answered munching on his toast looking slightly bewildered. "Wade. Wade," 

"What?" Quinn's touch was the only thing that brought her back him.

"Are you alright? You seemed to be in your own little world. What does _'The games haven't started yet' _mean?"

"I..I," Wade began. How do I tell him, she wondered. It's better if he doesn't know. "It doesn't matter," she reassured him with a halfhearted smile. "Your gonna be late for work if you don't get going soon,"

"Yeah your right," Quinn kissed her goodbye and headed towards the front door, stopping when Wade called after him

"Quinn don't forget to pick me up this afternoon,"

* * *

Wade was dead on her feet and sick of traipsing around baby shops. She knew that she should be excited preparing for the birth, but the last couple of days had been so stressful, she just couldn't get into the right frame of mind to be excited.

She hadn't been sleeping well. She had been having nightmares every night for the past few weeks. Quinn knew that they were distressing her, but he didn't know to what extent. This morning when he woke up alone he hadn't realised that Wade had been downstairs since four-thirty because she was unable to sleep. And now she was having these flashbacks. They had come on all of a sudden and the shifts between now and then were starting to scare her. What was real and what wasn't was something that she was starting to question.

"Ahh Wade you've got to look at this!"

Wade turned to Scarlet to see what she was eyeing, to find her no longer there. Instead Wade saw Christina standing before her and just as pregnant as she was. "Chhriss!"

"Hey Wade. Don't you think the baby would look cute in this," she asked holding up a baby grow she was admiring.

"Yeah.. I suppose so," Wade answered looking around, just to check she was really where she thought she was. Yep still in the shop! So what the hell was Christina doing here?

"I reckon we'll need a few of these. Do you Wade?"

"Baby grows? Yeah. Chris what are you doing here?"

"Shopping silly!" Christina answered still rummaging through baby clothes. "Thought of any names yet?"

"Yeah. Max if it's a boy.."

"And what if it's a girl?"

"Kerry-Anne,"

"Pretty. I haven't thought of any names yet," she looked up at Wade sadly "Don't want to get too attached. I'm surprised you've named the baby. I mean your only getting nine months with the baby before…." Christina fell silent.

"Before what?" Wade asked slightly panicked.

"Before they take it away,"


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Quinn left work as soon as Scarlet had called him. She wouldn't say what was wrong, just that the baby was ok but Wade wasn't. A hundred and one things had gone through his mind since leaving the university where he taught. Was she ill? Had there been an accident? He had worried himself up into such a state he had expected to see an ambulance outside the house when he pulled up. But there wasn't. Just Scarlet's car.

"Wade, Scarlet, where are you?" he called rushing through the front door.

"In here Quinn," Scarlet called. Quinn followed the voice into the living room where he found Scarlet comforting Wade who was crying uncontrollably.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked concerned for his wife. "What happened Scarlet? Is the baby ok?"

"The baby's fine Quinn," she tried to reassure him "I don't know what's wrong. We were shopping and all of a sudden it was as if she was in her own little world. She wouldn't answer me; it was as if she couldn't see me. Then she started crying hysterically saying that someone was going to take the baby. I didn't know what to do, so I called you,"

"You did the right thing. I'll take it from here,"

Scarlet got up from her seat and followed Quinn out to the hall. "Any idea what's caused this?"

"She's been through a lot Scarlet. Stuff that I can't really go into, but it's been causing her to have nightmares,"

"What are you going to do?"

Quinn pinched the bridge of nose and sighed, "I don't know yet. Try to get to the bottom of this,"

"If you need me let me know ok,"

"Thanks,"

Quinn saw her out and made his way back to Wade, who was huddled up on one side of the couch still crying. She looked like a lost child, who didn't know where to go or what to do.

Quinn squatted in front of her and brushed a strand of her hair back behind her tear stricken face, causing her to look up at him. "Hey angel," he smiled softly "What's this all about? I think it's time you tell me,"

Wade sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her head on his shoulder. Quinn just held her while she sobbed, stroking her hair softly and whispering reassurances to her until she felt ready to talk.

When she finally began talking it was like the floodgates had been opened up. She told him about how bad the dreams had gotten and how now she was having flashbacks and how she was now questioning what was real and what wasn't. She also told him about Christina and what she had said.

"Wade no-ones going to take the baby. I promise. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the baby, you know that,"

Wade who was now sitting next to Quinn, wrapped up in his arms nodded against his chest. "I know. I just can't help it Quinn. I'm so scared that all this is going to be taken away. I'm scared that I'm still really there. That none of this is really real and that their really just playing games with me,"

"Wade I think you need to speak to someone," Quinn sighed

"I'm talking to you," she sniffed.

"I mean someone who knows what to do and what to say. Someone who's trained to help,"

Wade pulled away from him and stared at him blankly. "You think I'm going mad don't you?" she accused.

"No I never…"

"You do!" she cried cutting him off "You think I'm going mad and that I need locking up," Wade got up and stepped back from him looking hurt.

"Wade I didn't mean that. I meant that a doctor can help you work through this. You've been through hell and you need.."

"I need you," she stated angrily "I need my husband,"

She laughed loudly "But then again you've never really been there for me have you Quinn,"

"What do you mean," Quinn asked looking hurt.

"When I've really needed you, you've always put someone else before me,"

"That's not true,"

"Well where were you when I needed you the last time? Where were you after the Professor died? Where were you when I got home? Where were you when the Kromaggs took me to that god awful camp?" she yelled, tears falling. "I'll tell you where you were. You were with Maggie. You were putting her before me. You always put everyone before me,"

"Wade please," Quinn begged reaching out for her, tears escaping from his eyes too.

"Leave me alone Quinn," Wade cried pulling away from his grasp. "I just want to be left alone,"

Wade left the room leaving Quinn reeling from her words.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Don't you think you should go downstairs and talk to him?"

Wade looked up at the Professor through watery eyes. "Wade you can't stay up here forever,"

"I know that. I'm just not ready to talk to him,"

Arturo sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "He thinks I'm going mad and he's right,"

"No he doesn't,"

"Yes he does and I am. I mean look at me. I'm talking to you and your not really here,"

"To you I am,"

"Doesn't matter. If your not really here why am I still seeing you?"

"Because you need me still. You needed me back in the camp when you had no one and you need me now when you feel you have no one,"

"I have Quinn,"

"But you can't open up to him can you. There's still apart of you that feels you can't completely trust him and that's because of what happened back at the camp,"

Earth 192 Kromagg Breeding Camp 

**18 months earlier.**

Everything had happened so fast that Wade had had trouble digesting most of it. Four months ago she had had everything and now she was being led to the prison cell that was to be her new home.

Four months ago she had had her friends, all of them. Then everything changed. Rickman had killed the Professor, the closest thing she had to a father. Then Maggie had joined the group and Quinn had become distant, well to her anyway. Remmie however had been the only one who hadn't changed. He was the only constant force she had and she found herself growing closer to him. However seeing Quinn and Maggie kissing on the cliff top had still hurt and the fact that he had stayed behind with Maggie instead of returning home with her kept the wound fresh.

So after mourning the loss of her beloved Professor, she hadn't really had much time to mourn Quinn before the Kromaggs had captured and separated her and Remmie. And now she was grieving for him as well as she doubted that she would ever see him again either.

The cell door shut behind her and for the first time since she had been taken she realised that she was truly alone.


End file.
